Hybrid vehicles may use an energy regeneration device to convert kinetic energy from rotating wheels of the vehicle into some other form of energy. For example, hybrid vehicles using an electric device to provide a propulsive force to an axle typically include an energy storage device, e.g., a battery or other similar device. The energy storage device must be charged, referred to herein as regeneration. Regeneration of the energy storage device may be accomplished in several different ways. For example, the vehicle may use the electric device as the energy regeneration device to regenerate the energy storage device through a regenerative braking process, in which energy used to decelerate the vehicle is converted into electrical energy by the electric device, which is stored in the energy storage device. Alternatively, the kinetic energy from the wheels may be converted into a form of energy other than electrical energy. For example, the energy regeneration device may include a weighted flywheel, in which case the kinetic energy from the wheels is transferred to kinetic energy in the flywheel.